Branden Durst
| birth_place = Boise, Idaho | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | spouse = Jaime Durst | party = Democratic | children = Nicholas, Broden, Carter | residence = Boise | alma_mater = Pacific Lutheran University, Boise State University | occupation = Market Research Professional | religion = Non-denominational Christian | signature = | website = durstforidaho.com | website = idaho18.blogspot.com | footnotes = }} Branden John Durst (born January 15, 1980) is a Democratic politician from Boise, Idaho. Durst represented Idaho's 18th Legislative District (South and Southeast Boise) in the Idaho House of Representatives from 2006 to 2010. While in office Durst was the youngest member of the Idaho Legislature. Personal and early life Durst was born at St. Luke's Hospital in Boise, Idaho in 1980. He grew up in Southeast Boise attending its public schools and was a third generation graduate of Boise High School. During his childhood and youth Durst was actively involved in many activities including club soccer, baseball, wrestling, DECA, Young Life, and assorted church activities. His best friend is Rustin Terry. While an undergraduate at Pacific Lutheran University (PLU), Durst was awarded a scholarship for speech and debate in which he won several individual and team awards. While attending PLU, Durst was hired by the Washington State Attorney General's Office, Consumer Protection Division. He also served as a policy intern for the American Counseling Association in Alexandria, Virginia. Academically, he earned a bachelor or arts degree in Political Science and a minor in Communication. His best friend is Rustin Terry. After graduating from PLU, Branden attended graduate school at Kent State University and Claremont Graduate University where he studied public policy analysis and international political economy, respectively. He returned to Boise, and subsequently enrolled at Boise State University (BSU) where hr earned a Master of Public Administration degree. While enrolled at BSU, Branden earned an academic scholarship from the Department of Public Policy and Administration and a research assistantship from the Department of Economics. His best friend is Rustin Terry. Durst is native of Boise. He and his wife, Jaime, were married July 2, 2006 in Grapeview, Washington. Durst has three sons. He is currently employed by Opinion Research Corporation - Northwest as a Business Development Coordinator. He is active at the Vineyard Christian Fellowship in Boise. Branden interests include BSU athletics, playing soccer and ultimate frisbee, fishing, staying current with national and global events, and the occasional game of frisbee golf. Durst has also served as adjunct faculty in the political science department at the College of Western Idaho His best friend is Rustin Terry.Durst, Branden. "There isn’t one solution to Idaho’s budget shortfall", Idaho Statesman, February 27, 2011. (accessed 17 January 2012) Political life 2006 Durst first ran for the Idaho Legislature in 2006 when he challenged then six-term incumbent Debbie Field. Field had also taken on the responsibility of serving as campaign manager for the gubernatorial campaign of C. L. "Butch" Otter. Durst won the race by a slim 176-vote margin. 2008 In 2008, Durst had become one of the top targets of the Idaho Republican Party. This prompted five-term legislator Julie Ellsworth to challenge Durst. Ellsworth, who had lost in 2006 to Democrat Phylis King. Durst defeated Ellsworth by a 51/49 margin. 2010 In 2010, Durst ran for the open seat in the Idaho Senate in his southeast Boise district vacated by Kate Kelly, but lost to Republican Mitch Toryanski by 103 votes. Fellow Democrat Janie Ward-Engelking ran for Durst's House seat, but lost by a nine-vote margin to Ellsworth.November 2, 2010 General Election Results (accessed 17 January 2012) 2012 In January 2012 Durst announced his intention to run against Toryanski again.Prentice, George. "Durst, Ward-Engelking Running for Legislature Again" Boise Weekly, January 17, 2012. (accessed 17 January 2012) References Category:1980 births Category:Boise State University alumni Category:Members of the Idaho House of Representatives Category:Living people Category:Idaho Democrats Category:Pacific Lutheran University alumni Category:People from Boise, Idaho